Into the past
by v0zzJJ
Summary: Castle and Beckett's childhood together.
1. Swings

_**AN~So I had this lot of idea's in my head and I started writing. This came out. I'm kinda happy with it, but it's my first fanfic, so, yeah.. I really have no idea where this story is going, but it's fun writing =)  
>Disclaimer~I don't own any of these characters. I'd be fun tho..<strong>_

"Katie, come here! We have to go home!"

"No! I wanna stay here, daddy!"

"Katherine Beckett, come here, it's starting to rain!"

"It's okay daddy, we're not made of sugar, we won't melt."

As the innocent, 7 year old child she was, she ran to the swings.

"Katie, watch out!"

She didn't, bumped into someone, and they both fell. She looked at the boy, who was about one year older than she was, and he looked back at her. Her green eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Hey, I… I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"I'ts okay. I'm Rick!"

"I'm Kate."

"You wanna go on the swings together?"

"Yeah!"

Jim Beckett was watching this little kids, both coverd in dirt, standing in the rain but with smiles on their faces, running to the swings when a woman with a too big umbrella stood next to him. She was a beautiful woman, in her late thirties, with blonde hair and big, blue eyes. While he was watching her she started to talk.

"Your kid?"

"Yeah. Little Kate."

"She's a beautiful girl."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"I'm Martha, by the way. Martha Rogers."

"Jim Beckett."

They both sat down on the bench, dry under her umbrella, while they watched the two kids playing.

While Rick and Kate were playing, it started to rain harder.

"Katie! Come, we should go home or your mom will start to worry, since we're already late."

"What?"

"We have to go home" he said a little softer as Kate was walking towards him. She looked cute. Hair in a ponytail, wearing a light blue overall, running towards him, while Rick ran behind her.

"Kiddo, we have to go as well."

"Hm Okay.."

Kate was standing next to her father and watching Rick curiously while he was watching to his mother. When he stood next to Martha, she turned to her father. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but didn't say a saw she wanted to say something. He wanted to ask her what was wrong when she started to talk.

"Daddy..?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we come here again tomorrow?"

"I don't know Katie, you'll have to ask you mom, but I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you."

He smiled as she turned to Rick.

"Will you come here tomorrow, too?"

Rick turned towards his mother.

"Moooooom?"

"Yes you can."

"Thank You!"

She smiled at the two little kids in front of her and looked at her watch. Jim glanced at her too. 5.30 pm. An hour had passed since Kate bumped into Rick. He looked at Martha and she looked back.

"How about 3.30?"

"That's fine with me. I'll tell my wife. I'm sure she will come. You comin' Katie?"

"Yes daddy!"

She blushed, walked towards Rick and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow" she said soft

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

Jim and Martha smiled at eachother and shook hands.

"It was nice to meet you, Martha."

"Like wise."

He reached his hand out to Kate and she took it. Walking home, fast because it was still raining, she looked back over her shoulder and shouted "Bye!" one more time.


	2. Explanations

_**AN~This isn't really about Kate and Rick, more about the families.  
>I'm not happy about this little chapter.. If my imagination found a nice spot, it won't go out of there for a while..<strong>_

When they stood in the hall of their apartment building, a wave of delicious scents covered them. Jim got they keys out of his pocket and opened the door to find Johanna in the kitchen. Kate ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey mommy," said Kate, happy to see her mother again.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

Jim walked to his two girls and hugged them both.

"It was great! I got an A on my test this morning, so I got a sticker on my list," she said happy. Johanna smiled. Seeing her little Kate happy always cheered her up.

"That's great!"

"Yep! And after school daddy took me to the playground. Will you take me to the playground tomorrow, mommy?"

"Of course I will. But now, I think you should take a warm bath, you're dirty."

She looked at her mom's clothes, which had a print of dirt and wet stains on it.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, mommy.."

"It's okay pumpkin," she said, looking at Kate's regretful face. "Now go!"

"Okay mommy," she said as she skipped to the bathroom, "what are you making? It smells so good!"

"Chinese"

Just before closing the door, Kate turned and yelled "Awesome!"

With Kate in the bathtub, Johanna turned to her husband and watched him curiously. His hair and clothes were only a bit more dry than Kate's. He looked tired. He noticed his wife looking questionable at him and he started explaining.

"When we were at the playground it started to rain and she wouldn't go home, so she ran to the swings. But she bumped into a boy and they fell, hence the dirt on her clothes. She said sorry and went on the swings together. His mom, nice lady named Martha, walked towards me and we sat down under her umbrella, that's why I'm less wet."

Johanna smiled. "Explains a lot. And does she have a reason to go again tomorrow?" she asked.

"She asked if she and Rick, the boy she played with, can go play again tomorrow."

At that moment they heard a muffled yell from Kate, "Can we!"

Jim and Johanna started laughing, "Yes you can, but we have to cancel if it's raining again, it would be no fun to play in the rain."

"But mommy, we only know his name is Rick!"

"So?"

Jim hopped in, "So we don't have a cellphone number. I guess if it's raining you can go to the playground and go to another place from there?"

"You.. why can't you go? You always come home at 2pm after you've finished your work right?"

"Yes, but tomorrow I've a case, so I've to be in court till 5pm."

"Okay," Johanna said easily, "Katie, you heard that?"

"Yes," Kate said as she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was damp and she was wearing her light blue Eeyore pajama, which her mom had already put in the bathroom, "If it rains tomorrow, we can go inside somewhere." she said while she plopped down in front of the TV.

(-)

In another part of NY, Martha and Richard Rogers just came home. Their house was small, but cozy. Walking in, you stood directly in the living room. It was modern. Small, but modern. White walls, black accessories, but colorful furniture. There was a large couch in front of the fireplace, with a TV diagonally next to it, with a chair facing it. Behind the couch was the kitchen, which was small. Just the things you needed. Sink, cabins, a stove and a small table with four chairs. Upstairs you had the bathroom and two separate bedrooms. Ricks was blue with a small bed against the wall, a desk next to it and a closet in the corner. He had a poster from a tiger on his wall. Martha's bedroom was elegant. White with beige, a big bed, a closet and a large, white, aspen desk.

Martha walked to the kitchen and got some vegetables out of the fridge while Rick sat down on the couch.

"Kiddo," Marta said, "Why don't you take a shower? I'm sure you're cold! When you come down, I'll make sure I've started a little fire."

"Okay mom." Rick said when he stood up and ran upstairs to get his pajamas and take a warm shower.

While Rick was upstairs Martha cut some carrots, tomatoes, and the chicken she had set out of the fridge that morning, and put them in a pan. While they were simmering, she walked to the backyard, got some small pieces of dried wood and put them in the fireplace. She picked up the matches and started a little fire. She walked back to the backyard again to collect some big pieces of wood and put them on the ground in front of the fire. Rick finished his shower and hopped off the stairs. He saw the starting fire and plopped on the ground in front of it to get as much warmth as possible.

"Thank you."

"Whatfor?"Marta asked.

"For making a fire and taking me to the playground today and tomorrow."

Martha smiled as she walked back to the kitchen to put the rice in the pan, together with the chicken, carrots and tomatoes. "You're welcome, kiddo. You coming? Dinner is ready." She said while walking towards the fire, and Rick, and put some big pieces of wood in the fire. Together they walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Enjoy your meal." They both said.

_**I hope you are liking this story so far. Reviews are more than welcome. I like learning some more, and getting to know if you like it =)**_


	3. Excitement

_**3. Excitement**_

_**AN~I tried to pay attention to the time I'm writing it in, so if Kate is 7, that means it is 1986..Really big tv's, no mobile phones but there were computers just no internet.  
>I'm not really doing the same with Rick, because he's few years older than Kate in the Castle and it wouldn't be fun if he was 14 when Kate's 7.<br>And apparently, Jim was a lawyer as well, so I changed the previous chapter a little bit. **_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Kate woke up at 8 am and stood by the heater, which was under the window, looking outside. Sunrise. It's beautiful. The sky was pink and orange and while the sun was rising, a bit of blue was tangling through it. After a while, when she's warm enough, she grabs her giraffe, and walked out of her room, downstairs.

Johanna's already awake and making breakfast, while Jim was still sleeping, as she heard Kate wake up as well. After a while she heard Kate walking off the few steps that lead to her bedroom, and turned around.

"G'morning mommy." Kate said when she saw her mom looking at her.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Kate smiled and started talking, "Yes! I had this really funny dream! Raffie was alive and started talking to me," she said, while she hugged her giraffe a little tighter, "and we had this funny conversation about how we could bring his friends to live as well. But when we finally had a plan, we woke up.."

"Sounds like an awesome dream. Maybe it will continue when you go to bed tonight, and you can still bring his friends alive!"

"Really?" Kate said excited.

"Yes, really. But it isn't like that always, maybe you'll have another dream tonight. Now, sit down, I made you some eggs."

"Thank you!" Kate said, walking towards the chair and setting Raffie in front of her on the table.

"You're welcome, honey," Johanna said as she set down 3 plates. One for her, Kate, and Jim who was walking towards them. They all sat down. "Good morning," Jim said, "Did you two sleep well?"

(-)

When Kate had told her father about her dream, had finished breakfast, took a shower and had dressed it was only 10.30 am. The beautiful sky from 2 hours ago was gone. The sky was grey, and water was falling out of it. What meant they probably had to go inside somewhere. Tomorrow she would go to a baseball match with her father. She just loved it, he had taken her since she was three years old. She just thought it was amazing. Kate was sitting on the couch with her mother, who had wrapped an arm around her, watching the Brady Bunch. Jim just left the house, he went to work to prepare for court that afternoon.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Why is time so slow?"

Johanna smiled, "Are you bored, sweetie?"

"Mhmm, a bit," she said with a sleepy voice.

Johanna looked at the clock. 10.35. She smiled and asked Kate, "You in the mood to get a drink?"

Kate sat up, looked her mother in the eyes, and smiled, "Yeah."

They got off the couch get their coats. They walked out of the apartment, towards the elevator. When they came to the ground floor they greeted the doorman and walked outside, towards a small café.

(-)

After they'd finished their drinks, they were still sitting in the café, where it was warm.

"Mommy, if it doesn't stop raining, then where are we going to this afternoon?""

"I don't know sweetie, we'll see," she said while looking at her watch. 11.15. "We still have about 3 more hours." She said while she stood up. "Let's go home."

"Okay.." Kate said. She stood up as well and reached for her mom's hand, who took it. Yhey walked outside, put on their hoods and they ran home.

(-)

When Rick woke up it was 11.45 and he walked downstairs. Martha had started a little fire and was sitting on the chair when she heard Rick come down. She stood up and walked to the oven, which had pancakes in it. After she put one plate on the table and got the syrup, she sat down.

"Thanks, momma." Rick said happy.

"You're welcome sweetie."

He got knife and fork, sat down at the table next to his mother, poured syrup over it and ate his pancakes. When he was done, he put his plate in the sink and he walked to the couch.

"Mom, can I turn the tv on?"

"You can, but after you've dressed and took a shower." She said

"Does it matter in what order?" he asked, while he started to grin. Martha smiled, her son and humor, not a lot, but he had some. "Yes it does! Shower first, clothes second! Now go!"  
>Rick ran upstairs to take his shower and Martha walked to the sink and started washing the plates that were in it. Afterwards, she put some more pieces of wood in the fire to keep it burning. She turned the tv on and sat down on the couch. Rick hopped downstairs and plopped down on the couch next to his mother to watch tv with her.<br>Two and a half more hours..

_**I'm thinking about throwing a bit of a twist in this story.. Not with this chars, but throwing in others… I'll see..  
>I love to hear what you think about it =)<br>Oh, and all the grammar mistakes are mine.**_

_**xxHannah**_


	4. Playdate

_**AN~I'm sooooo sorry it took this long to finish the chapter, but you know.. School…  
>I'm gonna make this story a bit more complicated. Not necessarily this chapter but in the coming.<br>So for the anon, I will continue =)  
>And I've noticed my chapters are reaaally short o,O But yeah.<br>And.. I was reading the other 3 chapters and I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry for them =x**_

Rick was sitting on the couch, half asleep. The ashes of the fire were still glowing in the fireplace and Martha was studying the text for her new play.  
>"Why are you doing this to me, Alexander? Why? You can <em>not <em>leave me for that.. that.. Thing!" she said when her eyes fell on the clock. 15.20. They had to go. She read her lines one more time and slowly walked to Rick.  
>"AAAAH, Momma! Don't!" he said, laughing.<br>Martha didn't listen to him and continued tickling him.  
>"Momma!"<br>She stopped and plopped next to him on the couch when Rick's eyes closed, but opened them as soon as he realized why she woke him up.  
>"What time is it?" he asked, curious, but excited.<br>Martha smiled, "15.20, we really have to go now."  
>Rick sat up straight, looked his mom in the eyes and said, "Let's go!"<br>Her smile grew and they both stood up, walking to the hall to get their coats and an umbrella, since it was still raining.  
>Dressed up and umbrella in her hand, they walked outside.<p>

(-)

"**Really, Castle, were you so excited to go on a playdate with me?"  
>"Yes. Yes I was. Weren't you?"<br>"I was," she admitted ,"I loved seeing you again, it was so much fun the day before. I didn't have much fun back then. Well, I had my friends, of course, and I played with them. But I always had girly friends. Never girls which wanted to climb in trees. I never had a guy friend. Someone who would want to climb in trees with me."  
>"Which boy wouldn't want you?" Castle said softly, looking into her emerald green eyes. She looked back and he could swear that she blushed, but didn't push her about it. She looked to the photo album again, but his eyes stayed on her. How far had they come, since then, since the things that happened. He was grateful. For all of it. She was extraordinary. Now and then. She was the strongest woman he had ever seen, even as a 7 year old. She had been strong. Independent. Willing.<br>It was Kate who started talking again and who pulled him out of his thoughts.  
>"Castle, look at this!" she said while she pointed at a picture with Rick and herself lying on the ground together.<strong>

(-)

Kate and Johanna were already at the park. It had stopped raining and the sun had broken through the clouds. Johanna had taken a few things with her in a basket, for if it stopped raining. She put the umbrella and the basket down next to a bench and took a blanket out. She walked towards a nice spot in between the flowers and spread the blanket on the ground. She walked back to get the basket with the other stuff while Kate ran to the blanket and lay down, looking at the sky, when she shouted, "Mommy, look! Double Rainbow!"  
>Johanna turned around, startled by Kate's sudden shouting, "Katie, don't yell like that!" she said while she looked at the sky and smiled. There actually was a double rainbow.<br>In the meanwhile were Martha and Rick walking towards them. Martha stopped next to Johanna and reached out her hand. She took it.  
>"You must be Johanna. I'm Martha" she said smiling.<br>"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Martha."  
>In the meanwhile, Rick ran to Kate, who was lying on her back, staring at the clouds. He laid down next to Kate, which startled her.<br>"Hi," he whispered.  
>"Hey," she said back and pointed at the rainbows, "Look"<br>He followed her finger and looked at them, "Double Rainbow," he whispered.  
>He turned his head and saw her smiling at him. Her green eyes focus on his blue ones. She sat up slowly, keeping their eyes locked. She got a sly grin on her face and stood up, bent over, put a hand on his chest and slowly said, "Tag. You're it."<br>"Hey!"  
>She laughed and ran away, to find protection by her mother.<p>

Johanna and Martha were looking at Kate while she 'seduced' Rick into playing tag and they got a smile on their face. Kate came running to her mother to hide but Johanna wouldn't let her.  
>"Moooom! He's gonna tag me!"<br>Johanna laughed but instead of tagging Kate, Rick tagged Johanna. "You're it!" he said and they both ran away, leaving a confused mother behind.  
>"Now you're supposed to tag one of them" said Martha. She gave her one of those looks and she ran after Kate.<p>

(-)

They were sitting in the corner booth of the café when the waitress asked for their orders. Johanna ordered a coffee, the usual – grande skim latte, 2 pumps sugarfree vanilla – the kids both wanted some lemonade and Martha ordered a wine. Johanna looked at her watch and then at Martha with an asking look, and so did the waitress.  
>"What! A good wine won't hurt!"<p>

When the waitress came back with their orders and asked if they wanted anything else – they said no – Martha paid and gave her a tip. "Thank you.." she looked at the girls name plate, "Amy".  
>Amy smiled, thanked her for the tip, and walked away.<br>While Rick and Kate were sipping their lemonade, Martha started a conversation, "So, what do you do for a living?"  
>"I try to put killers behind bars and the innocents.. well, to keep them out."<br>"You're a cop? You don't look like one," she said with a smile.  
>"Mommy's a lawyer! And a reaaaaaaally good one," said Kate with proud, "So is daddy!"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yep! What kind of work do you do?" asked Kate curiously.<br>"I act. In the theatres." Kate looked at her. "You look like an actress."  
>"She may look like one, but she isn't a very good one," whispered Rick and Kate giggled. Martha heard him and poked him, "Hey!" and they all started laughing.<br>Johanna hadn't had this much fun in a long time and she was glad that she met them. She could laugh again. She always took herself so seriously – because she had to – that she forgot how to make fun.  
>When they all had finished their drinks, they walked outside and gave each other their phone numbers. Kate hugged Rick goodbye and Johanna shook Martha's hand. "Thank you. For showing me how to have some fun again." Martha smiled, "You're more than welcome." After that, they turned around and went their own way.<p>

_**This wasn't really a playdate, was it? But this is my first fanfic, don't judge =x  
>Reviews are always welcome.<br>XX**_


	5. Sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't done a thing about the story.. I'm not doing really good at school so I need to focus on that.. But I'll start writing again soon!


End file.
